Episode 147 - Sophie is Comiiing!
is the 7th episode of the fourth season of the PriPara anime series and the 147th episode in the series overall. It aired on May 16, 2017. Plot ''Laala and Yui host a program in PriPara to raise attention to it. But after their special guest, Sophie fails to arrive it's up to Yui to locate her while Laala tries to buy time. '' Summary While enjoying drinks in PriPara, Laala notices how distracted Yui is. She asks about it and to her surprise, she learns that Shougo is actually Yui's brother and seeing how angry she is, she suggests they keep working hard to make PriPara thrive. Yui agrees and Laala suggests they should host a program to get people into the Paparajuku PriPara. Suddenly, Sophie calls to speak to Laala to inform her that she will be paying Laala a visit. Yui is really excited and knows a lot about Sophie, and Laala mentions that she is also a Divine Idol like her. It's then Yui decides they should have Sophie perform on the program and Sophie agrees. Laala then brings up that Pukuoka, the place Sophie was sent to is some distance from there. But Sophie explains she will be fine since she has a bird helping her. To their surprise, it's the shoebill from the Shoebill Delivery service. Back at Prism Stone, the girls bring up their idea to Meganee. She agrees to it after noticing how dedicated to their plan the duo is, especially since they will get Sophie to help them. Since the studio is open tomorrow she can give them a twenty four hour time frame, but the girls ask for three instead, and set it for after school hours. The following morning the girls begin to pass out flyers. Hana and Suzu agree to check it out, and they come across Nino and try to get her interested. She refuses though, saying she will be too busy training to watch. Laala shrugs it off and suggests they just keep working. For a moment Mimiko shows up and questions what they are up to, but the girls quickly ignore her by claiming she was probably mishearing things. Eventually the program time arrives and the girls await for it to start. But in the process Babaria momentarily shows up to ask what everyone is crowding around for. Thankfully this only lasts a moment when Hana manages to distract her with a program staring WITH, and she quickly heads back to her room to watch it while claiming she has business. With the coast clear, Hana changes the channel to Laala and Yui's program. The duo greet the audience and introduce their "Dreamy Dreamy Dream Special" as several Meganee lend them a hand. Laala eagerly announces that Sophie has a arrived with some help from Meganee- but as the girls go on to reveal Sophie they are horrified to find the Shoebill there, not Sophie. Quickly, Yui shoves Punicorn at the camera to try to distract the audience while Laala worriedly manages to figure out Sophie got lost. She offers to go and look for her, but because Yui is more familiar with the area she instead runs off, but not before she hands Laala some responses she thought up ahead of time. Realizing she's alone and the viewer rate is dropping, Laala attempts to discuss Sophie. She asks questions to "Yui" and "Sophie", who are no more than animated cut-outs. As this is going on, several of the girls start to leave the room. Meanwhile, Yui has exited from PriPara and desperately searches for Sophie. She calls out for her, checking various places until she finds a girl laying on the ground. Yui is unable to realize it's Sophie, asking if she's seen her and attempting to imitate her. With Sophie being too tired, she is unable to help and asks Yui if she has any "red flash" on hand. Unfortunately, Yui ends up fantasizing when she misunderstands her words. She continues to have many fantasies following it, despite Sophie's attempts at getting her to listen. In the end, Yui refuses to leave Sophie and grabs the strange girl on the ground to bring with her. Laala attempts to keep the show going, dancing with puppets of Yui and Sophie. She gets Punicorn to distract her as audience viewing goes down and Laala attempts to try the various things Yui wrote down in her book. As Laala attempts to keep going, a word from the sponsors is held as she falls off stage and breaks something. Mimiko confronts Yui, who has been dragging the weakened girl around. Mimiko believes Yui must have the Divine Idol with her, but Yui is in serious doubt of that and insists she doesn't look like Sophie. Mimiko tries to see if it is indeed her, but she is led to believe that she wasn't lying and heads off to try to locate the Divine Idol. To her surprise, Nino then comes along and is able to help both girls out by lifting them. Yui explains she is searching for Sophie, but she has to get back to Laala and asks for Nino to drop her off at Prism Stone. Nino agrees and begins to run over there. Laala then starts the next program, "matching Meganee". This fails to keep attention though, considering they all look the same. From the programming failure, many of the students start to dismiss the show and take off from the school media room. Meanwhile, Yui realizes she accidentally turned Tucky on earlier and the trio sit down on a bench for a quick snack break. She offers some to Nino, but she refuses. She makes a rice ball for Sophie, but after realizing she only made one, she splits it down the middle and offers half of it. Sophie takes the pickled plum portion, only for the plum, and eats it, giving her enough energy to rise to her feet and return to her cool personality; something that alarms both Yui and Nino upon realizing they were with Sophie this entire time. She thanks Yui for her help, realizing who she is and brings up that she's heard about her from Laala. With things now calmed down, Nino decides to take off and Yui thanks her for her help. She and Sophie quickly make their way towards Prism Stone to join Laala, with Yui fawning over Sophie the entire time. By now Laala has began to attempt a hypnotism act. Unfortunately only Suzu and Hana remain. They decide to remain there- even though the program is kind of lame and everyone else has left. Sophie and Yui hurriedly increase pace and run for Prism Stone. But with Sophie being Sophie, they manage to attract several girls there in the process. Sophie is given her own Idol Watch and she heads inside with Yui and the several girls. The girls are all surprised by their changed appearances as Laala runs up to Sophie. She is delighted to see her, but Sophie is confused by her short stature. Laala brings up the fact there is a story behind it, but given the timing they are unable to get into it. Sophie manages to fill her Idol Time for bringing so many girls into PriPara and she gets straight to her performance, changing into a new coord and appearing on stage. After the performance, Sophie receives her new Super Cyalume Coord, and as it turns out the viewer rating had really increased from the negative zone it was in. Outside of Prism Stone, Laala explains how Sophie "works" to Yui. She is delighted that she was able to help them out in the end and she snaps her ticket with Yui. With the Shoebill she prepares to depart; only to fall off of the bird at the virtually last second, leaving Laala and Yui to awkwardly continue smiling and waving. Major Events * Sophie debuts in Idol Time PriPara. * Sophie recieves a new Super Cyalume Coord. * Red Flash Revolution makes its first appearance in the TV series. * Laala learns that Shougo is Yui's brother. Trivia Category:Anime Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Idol Time PriPara